


Learning to Love

by buildyourownarchitecture



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-28 21:43:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3870769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buildyourownarchitecture/pseuds/buildyourownarchitecture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: After having a baby in high school, Callie wasn't expecting the extraordinary type of experiences her peers yearned for. However, the bubbly, family-oriented, charismatic blonde in her homeroom had soon provided her with a whole new set of expectations. Despite stress, frustration, and exhaustion, Callie was quickly learning that there was more than just one way to love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Coffee and Pineapples

“Good morning, favorite teen mom ever!”

Slamming her locker shut, Callie glared at her girlfriend. “Fuck off.”

Cringing playfully, Arizona made a dramatic move of showcasing the Starbucks cup that was previously hidden behind her back. “Ta da!” she exclaimed, eyes twinkling as Callie practically ripped the cup from her hand and sucked it dry in two seconds flat. “Well jeez. Rough night?”

Nodding, the brunette kissed her girlfriend in gratitude. “Rough morning, too. I dropped her off just in time to make it here before all the parking spots were taken.”

“Ohhhh so that kind of Thursday, huh?” Arizona smiled gently at the other teen, pulling her against her side as they walked down the hallway to homeroom. Eventually reaching room 211, Arizona placed a guiding hand on Callie’s back and let her walk in first. Once they were sitting comfortably with their planners and pens unpacked onto their desks, the blonde turned around. “How about I get her after soccer? That way you can go home, shower, and take a few relaxing minutes. I’ll meet you at your house around 5?”

Immediately disagreeing, Callie felt the exhaustion hit her head on. “I refuse to be one of those mothers who lets her kid stay in daycare for longer than need be because I’m too lazy to go pick her up.”

“Calliope,” Arizona began reassuringly, “sometimes we all need breaks.”

“She’s not going to be stuck in daycare from 6:30 in the morning until 4:30 this afternoon. It’s too much for any toddler.”

Shrugging, Arizona raised an eyebrow. “Okay, fine, so I’ll go straight from school and pick her up. I haven’t missed a soccer practice yet and you need a break.”

Before Callie could protest, the bell rang, followed immediately by morning announcements. Knowing they would both get chewed out for talking, landing in detention and subsequently making both of their arguments invalid since then neither could pick her daughter up until 4:30, the brunette dropped her head into her hands. A five-minute snooze was all she needed to get through first period history, second period math, and third period gym.

Fifteen minutes later, both the bell and Arizona’s gentle fingernails startled Callie awake. Looking up into the concerned face of her girlfriend, Callie sighed and quickly threw her belongings into her purse. “I’m fine,” she promised, already standing up.

“Maybe you should take the day off. No one would blame you, Cal. You can’t even keep your eyes open.”

“Calc test second period.”

Rolling her eyes as her girlfriend walked ahead of her out of the room, Arizona followed. She loved both Callie and her daughter, Mila, more than words could describe, but even she was exhausted the large majority of the time. How her girlfriend did it was beyond her.

XXXXX

Arizona ran down the field past numerous team members playing defense. She dribbled the ball from foot to foot effortlessly. Her best friend and team member, Teddy, ran next to her, prepared to block anyone coming Arizona’s way. Throwing the girls making up the other practice team off, Arizona punted the ball in the air, bumped it off her head, and kicked it toward the goal as it came down. The ball went straight past the goalie and hit the back of the net. Throwing a triumphant fist in the air, Arizona turned and high-fived an approaching Teddy. 

“That was your best goal yet!”

“I’ve been working on that one for ages,” replied Arizona as she wiped sweat from her forehead and walked over to the benches for water. 

As she walked over, their coach, Owen Hunt, gave Arizona a pat on the back. “That’s the way to do it, Robbins!”

Teddy and Arizona gathered their things and made their way to the locker rooms. “So what are you doing after practice? Want to go get something to eat?”

“Sorry, Teds, I can’t. I’m lucky I’m even at soccer today. I’m going over to Callie’s to hang out with Mila so she can have some time to relax.”

“I don’t know how you do it. A junior soccer star, a lesbian, and you have a girlfriend with a kid. Almost seems fake.”

“I cannot explain my attraction to Calliope Torres. I just can’t.” Winking, Arizona made kissy faces at her best friend.

As the girls finished cleaning themselves up, Leah, one of their team members came into the locker room. “Hey, Arizona! You looked great out there today. Loved that last shot you made,” the girl praised as she smiled and began blushing.

“Thanks, Leah. Well...Teddy and I have to go. Have a good one.”

Arizona quickly pulled her best friend behind her as they walked towards their cars. “I can’t believe you had a fling with her,” Teddy laughed.

“Shut up. I had very few options.”

“Whatever you say, Robbins. Whatever you say.”

XXXXX

“Hi, Arizona!” Janae enthusiastically greeted when the blonde opened the gate to the toddler room at the local daycare center. “Mila, look who’s here!”

A stunning little brunette with bouncy waves stopped pounding the toy piano and looked toward her teacher. Janae pointed to Arizona, who gave a big smile and wave. A squeal sounded from the one and a half year old.

Laughing, Arizona knelt down and opened her arms for her girlfriend’s daughter. “Hi, Mila girl!” As the toddler launched herself into Arizona’s chest, the blonde stood up and hugged her close. “How was your day, baby girl?” Chattering a string of both sensible and nonsensible words, Mila began telling Arizona everything she could remember from the day. Picking up on a few words here and there, like fruit and blue and Mama, Arizona stored them away for car ride conversation. 

“Here’s her daily sheet,” Janae offered. “She had a wonderful day like always. Still working on using our fork or spoon at lunch, but we’re getting there! She got a little dirty playing outside so I changed her pants. The other pair is in her cubby. Please let Callie know she needs another set, now.”

“Of course. Thank you! Say bye bye to Miss. Nae, Mi,” Arizona instructed, grinning when the little girl in her arms smiled and waved goodbye.

XXXXX

“Honey, we’re hoooooooome,” Arizona called as she entered Callie’s house through the backdoor, like she usually did. Mila, wide awake after a brief nap during the car ride over, giggled loudly and called for her Mama. 

“Hey!” Callie greeted, walking into the room looking ten times more refreshed and less stressed. “Hi, Mi!” Taking her daughter into her arms, Callie gave her girlfriend an appreciative kiss. “Thank you so much for grabbing her. I know I fight you sometimes, but I just want you to have a normal high school experience. You’re really stubborn, ya know? Anyways, you two hungry?”

“Starved,” Arizona answered, shedding her shoes and falling into one of the kitchen chairs. “And for the record, I want an extraordinary high school experience and loving you and Mila is helping me get it. Ugh, Cal, I’m so sore from practice, but guess what?”

“Hm?” Callie responded, grabbing a container of freshly cut fruit out of the refrigerator. “Water okay?”

“Yes, water’s fine. I scored that goal I was telling you about this weekend!”

Placing the snack onto the table, Callie got comfortable in the seat across from Arizona, letting Mila kneel in her lap and make a grab for a piece of watermelon. Eyes lighting up at the news, she high-fived the blonde across from her. “Great job, Zo! I promise we’re coming to your game next week. Aria and CJ said they’re down, too. You’re a superstar.”

“You’re the superstar.” Smiling at Mila, Arizona offered her a piece of pineapple, laughing along with Callie when her face scrunched up as the sour juice assaulted her newly developing taste buds. “So where is everyone?”

Finishing chewing the rest of Mila’s pineapple piece, Callie shrugged. “Aria is at her friend’s and CJ went out with the guys after practice. My dad is still at work and I’m not sure where my mom is, but I doubt she’ll be back anytime soon at this rate.” Wiggling her eyebrows suggestively, Callie tried not to laugh at her girlfriend’s response.

The bright red blush that covered Arizona’s cheeks slowly began to dissipate. “I guess you are much more energized than this morning.”

“Please. While I am very appreciative of the time for some much needed R&R, I don’t need much to be in the mood for that,” Callie teased, getting up to clear the table and motioning for Arizona to follow her into the family room.

XXXXX

“Bye,” Arizona whispered hours later, leaning up to kiss Callie goodnight. “Per usual, I had a wonderfully domestic time.”

Chuckling while she rolled her eyes, Callie kissed her again. “Per usual, I still don’t get how this is how you choose to spend the majority of your free evenings. But I love you for it. Mila does, too.”

“Mmm and I love me my Mila girl. Give her a good morning kiss for me, please?”

Immediately nodding and feeling her chest tighten with warmth, Callie gently nudged Arizona off her stoop. “Get in your car before you miss curfew.”

“See you bright and early?”

“As long as you shower before coming to find me.” 

Arizona watched Callie’s nose scrunch up in mock disgust. The blonde had morning workouts for soccer every other day before school. Although she was usually pretty efficient and organized, before dating Callie, Arizona never remembered showering and changing as quickly as she did now. Her teammates were barely rinsing off by the time she was flying out of the locker room in search of the brunette.

“Maybe I’ll even use that body wash you like.” Winking, Arizona began walking backwards to her car. “Love you!” she called, before turning, unlocking her door, and slipping inside.

Callie stood in place, watching the blue Jeep’s headlights flicker on, illuminating her front lawn. With a final wave and a beep of the horn, her girlfriend pulled out of the long, circular driveway, turning left to exit, and laying on the gas pedal in order to get home within ten minutes. Sighing in contentment, Callie reentered her home, locking up behind her and slowly making her way up the stairs. She would never understand why Arizona fell into her life and how she could be so invested into both her and her daughter, but the blonde made her feel on top of the world and she wasn’t going to give that up just because she had a baby. 

After saying a quick goodnight to her parents, she quietly got ready for bed, replied to Arizona’s ‘got home with one min to spare! Sweet dreams, Calliope <3’ text, and settled into bed, turning on her side to stare into her daughter’s crib. Closing her eyes in relief, she was just starting to think she would finally get a solid night’s rest when the backdoor slammed open and the telltale signs of her idiot younger sister came stomping up the steps. Before she could even stick her head out to plead with her sister and father to keep their voices down for Mila, the two were screaming at the top of their lungs about curfews, underage drinking, and a second teen pregnancy in the family if Aria didn’t get her crap together. Immediately following, Mila’s eyes shot open in fright and the toddler began wailing.

Groaning, Callie pulled her body up and snuggled her daughter, whispering soothing words in her ear. How her high school girlfriend was the most soothing factor in her life right now, she didn’t know, but nonetheless, Callie quickly grabbed Mila’s diaper bag, her phone, and her car keys and made her way outside. “Guess we’re sleeping at Zo’s tonight, Mi,” she whispered, settling her daughter into her car seat, sending a quick text to her parents, not really caring about their reaction, and starting her car.

Using her Bluetooth at the next stoplight, Callie smiled when after a few rings, Arizona picked up her phone. “Door’s open,” the blonde promised. “See you in fifteen.”


	2. I'll Love You (Anyways)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> there's some low-key homeroom flirting and arizona almost decks a girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos!

Eyes shooting open in dread the next morning, Callie had a gut feeling it was way past 5:00 am, when Mila and her normally woke up and began their day. Her suspicions were confirmed after a quick glance at Arizona's alarm clock. Flying out of bed, she was halfway out of her pajamas when her second realization of the morning hit her. The clock read 6:20 and Arizona's room was silent. Noticing that the pack and play in the corner was empty, panic filled Callie's lungs before she reminded herself whose house she was in.

A knock at the door startled her out of her thoughts. "Come in," she called, distractedly and watched Barbara Robbins stick her head into the room.

"Good morning, Callie! I was just coming to check on you. Arizona said you showered last night after you got here and as long as you were up by 6:30, you'd be able to make it to school in time for homeroom."

"But-"

"Don't worry. She had a plan before she turned your alarm off. Daniel's home today so he can keep Mila. Breakfast is in the kitchen, if you're up for it." Slipping back out of the room to let Callie get ready, Barbara made her way to her own bedroom to change for work.

Without having had a chance to argue with her girlfriend or her girlfriend's mother, Callie realized Arizona probably set it all up this way on purpose. On any other terms, the brunette would have fought tooth and nail so that Daniel didn't "waste his day babysitting" and the Robbins wouldn't put extra effort into tackling her own responsibilities this morning. Smiling, she allowed herself a few moments to get dressed, brush her teeth, wash her face, and fix her hair. Sending a quick thank you text to her girlfriend, Callie swiped eyeliner and mascara on her face, and was downstairs with time to spare. Thankful that her girlfriend's house was in walking distance to their high school, Callie made her way into the kitchen and smiled at the sight before her. Daniel, sitting at the table, nursing a cup of coffee and singing nursery rhymes, had a giggling Mila on his lap.

"Good morning," she greeted, making a quick plate of eggs and Arizona's asinine vegetarian sausages, before sitting down across from Daniel and wiggling her fingers in a wave. "Hey, Mi!"

"Mama!" Reaching out, the one-year-old grasped frantically until Callie leaned over and plucked her across the table.

"Hi, baby. You having fun with your buddy?"

Her daughter's babbling began and Callie, trying her hardest to pay attention, dug into her breakfast while shooting Daniel an appreciative look. The man stood up from the table, taking his mug with him. "You two finish your good morning chat while I run up and change. Just yell when you've gotta head out."

Callie grabbed his wrist as he was walking past her. "Thank you," she whispered, looking up at Arizona's clone and willing herself not to cry. "Thank you for everything."

XXXXX

"Hey, sneak," Callie whispered, slipping into homeroom and poking Arizona in the hip from behind. The blonde was talking to one of the girls on her team, but quickly wrapped up the conversation.

"Cutting it close, hm?" Arizona teased after a glance at the clock hanging above their teacher's desk.

"Well, if someone's parents weren't such amazing chefs, I wouldn't have devoured food up until five minutes before school started."

Laughing, Arizona winked. "Did you eat my veggauges?"

"Your what?" Callie probed, pulling Arizona over to their seats by her elbow. Just because she got to school with seconds to spare didn't mean she wanted to be out of her seat and flirting with her girlfriend when Mrs. Vitale walked into the room.

Snorting, Arizona slid into her own seat and immediately twisted her body backwards. "My veggie sausages!"

"Oh my god. Turn around."

The bell killed Arizona's argument and with a quick smack of their lips, which Callie immediately swatted away at, the blonde flipped and crossed her legs, transforming into the picture perfect student. Rolling her eyes and giving the chair in front of her a swift kick when Mrs. Vitale turned her back, Callie grinned when her girlfriend's body went flying forward. The blonde quickly masked her laughter with a fake coughing fit, leading to their teacher and a few unobservant students asking her if she was okay.

"Fine, fine," Arizona promised, taking a sip of water from the bottle Callie's outstretched hand was offering. "Just choked on my own breath or something."

When all eyes were off the pair, Arizona obnoxiously slid down in her seat and rested her head against the chair back, letting her still wet hair fall onto Callie's planner. Feeling the other girl swipe it away, Arizona giggled silently.

"Stop. You win," Callie hissed, playful tone to her voice. Arizona shot back up and righted her posture and the brunette could just imagine the smirk on her girlfriend's face. Making a note to get back at her later, she tried to tune into the morning's announcements.

XXXXX

Sliding a soft pretzel and a cup of cheese sauce across the lunch table, Callie chuckled at her girlfriend's pleased face. She continued to laugh as Arizona immediately dug into the food. "Happy?" she asked, stealing a piece.

"Ecstatic! Thank you!"

"Mhm." Leaning a hand over, she let her pointer finger swipe cheese from the side of Arizona's lip, licking it off and then linking their hands. "I figured I owed you after this morning. Thank you, again. I don't say that enough."

Waving her free hand at Callie in dismissal, the blonde continued eating. "That's because you don't have to. But I thought you were mad at me."

Callie rolled her eyes. "Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about your stunt in homeroom today."

Giggling, Arizona shook her head. "Whatever are you talking about?" Knowing Callie too well, the other girl quickly crossed her legs onto her seat to avoid the kick the brunette sent her way. "Stop kicking me!" she laughed loudly. "Where are you learning that? Mila?"

"Uh, Mi learned it from me, grasshopper."

Finishing the last bite of her pretzel, she waited for Callie to pack up the now empty container of her what was once chicken salad. With a quick glance to her watch, she stood up and outstretched her hand. "Care to join me for a 30 minute nap a la lip to lip in the back of my car?"

"You are truly an idiot." Standing up and throwing her trash away, Callie lifted her bag to her shoulder and linked hands with Arizona. "But I'll never turn down that kind of offer."

XXXXX

"Are you joking!"

Callie visibly cringed at her girlfriend's statement. They were sitting in their advanced child development class discussing a classmate's presentation on gender dysphoria, and one of their peers had just royally pissed her girlfriend off, big time.

"You must be joking."

Cringing again, Callie knew this was going to get ugly.

"Um no, I'm not joking, Arizona," Jen replied, turning to face the blonde sitting a few rows away from her. "I think it's insulting how rude you can be. This is a debate. You aren't always right."

"I never said I was always right, but I'm right about this."

"Ladies, I'm not going to tell you you can't explore your differing opinions, but I expect it to be done in an appropriate, respectful way," their teacher intervened, giving both girls a look that meant business.

"Well! In that case," Arizona began, flipping her hair over her shoulder and staring directly at Jen. "I respectfully think you're being ridiculous."

"Boys are boys and girls are girls, Arizona. There's literally no argument."

Murmurs began to circulate around the classroom, which were quickly hushed by their teacher.

"Exactly! Boys are boys and girls are girls and it doesn't matter what reproductive organs they're born with if their hearts and heads are telling them something different."

Jen rolled her eyes. "God wouldn't make them that gender if they weren't supposed to be that gender."

Closing her eyes for a moment to compose herself, Arizona sucked in a breath. "Jen, I completely respect whatever faith you believe in, but if you're going to use religion as an argument, back it up. I don't believe in God, but I'm pretty sure he's supposed to love everyone."

"He doesn't love you." Turning to the friend that shared her desk, Jen snorted. "He condemns gays."

Callie's heart jumped up to her throat. Arizona may act tougher than nails, but she knew her girlfriend well enough to know she was feeling emotionally overwhelmed.

"Especially gays who help unwed teen moms," Jen whispered, loudly enough for the class to hear.

Hand shooting up, Arizona spoke without waiting for their teacher to call on her or deal with the situation. "Mr. Spokas, I need to be excused."

"So mature to run away from your problems," Jen added. "I thought you could discuss this in a mature and respectful way."

Already packing up her things and sending Callie a look that conveyed a million different things at once, Arizona halted her motions and turned. "I'm not running away from the conversation. I'm leaving the room so my fist doesn't break your fake nose. You should be grateful."

A sweep of blonde hair and tye-dyed book bag later and Callie finally registered what just happened.

XXXXX

An hour and a half later, Callie was pulling into the Robbins' driveway to pick Mila up. She had no idea where Arizona had gone when she left class and she wasn't sure if she should give the girl space or go find her. Opting to finish the debate her girlfriend started (meanwhile relishing in Jen's week-long before and after school detention) and attend Writing, her last class of the day, she was relieved to finally be picking up her daughter, knowing Mila always grounded her and reminded her of what truly mattered.

What she wasn't expecting was to walk into the house and find her girlfriend and baby wrapped up together on a beanbag on the living room floor. Red rimmed eyes met her own and Callie's heart sunk. Maybe she should have went off in search of Arizona.

"Was Mr. Clayton upset?"

Placing her belongings down and gently joining a quiet Arizona and sleeping Mila on the floor, Callie shook her head. "No. I think Mr. Spokas wrote a note for you and I told him you had to leave early. Got your work for you. Also made sure Jen fully regretted her statements and I possibly ripped her a new asshole in the hallway after the dismissal bell rang while she was crying about having detention all next week."

Grinning, Arizona kissed her. "I don't think God hates you."

Kissing her back, Callie sighed. "I don't know about her God, but my God doesn't hate me. And if he or she does, they'll have to deal because I'm not going to stop loving you or Mila anytime soon."

"He or she, again."

"Huh?"

"You said they'll. But you said he or she the first time. Inconsistent," Arizona explained, placing butterfly kisses against Mila's forehead after she finished.

"Wow – you are such a loser," Callie teased. Sobering, she laid her head down. "I do love you. So, so much."

"I love you, too, Cal, sins and all!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> next chapter will be up soon!


End file.
